gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Nova: Zenith
Mobile Suit Gundam Nova: Zenith (機動戦士ガンダムノヴァ：ゼニス Kidō senshi gandamu novu~a: Zenisu) is the sequel series to Mobile Suit Gundam Nova. Set 4 years after the end of the first series, it revolves around two new protaganists, Siblings Varik and Karin Ala, two Zenith pilots for the military of the newly formed Earth Federation. Story It is set 4 years after the end of the original Gundam Nova, where the Earth Empire was destroyed, and replaced with the Earth Federation. In the years since its conception, the Earth Federation has seen the Earth at heights that it had never seen before. The Federation is now led by Ex-Guard-Terra Leader Proctor Guildman, and centered on the Colony Varelis 4, previous base of Guard-Terra. The Military is led by Admiral Michael Farnsworth, and under him, Generals Dennis DeSalle, Stein Kaneki and Samuel Dalton. Zeren Seigerou, the first revealed to be a Zenith and the pilot of the Nova Gundam is still MIA, presumed dead. The remaining 5 Gundam-Type Mobile Suits are in a War Museum. Other Ex-Members of Guard-Terra try to return to normality. By 199FC (The Imperial Calendar being renamed, but not reset), a total of 50 Zeniths, advanced humans who are able to manipulate G-Waves, giving them massive quantities of power. Many of these Zeniths have enrolled in the Federation Military. Massive amounts of research has been put into utilising their abilities. Two such Zeniths are Brother and Sister Varik and Karin Ala. Posted on the Federation Battleship Starlight, these siblings are pilots of two ZR-109 Zenku Mobile Suits, special units based on Imperial Zaku Units, designed with heightened strength and speed, that can be handled by Zeniths, and are built from a special alloy that can easily be manipulated by a Zenith. However, when the Starlight is attacked by what are proven to be experimental Mobile Suits, it is soon discovered that General Samuel Dalton, ex-captain of the Guard-Terra ship Nikos, for unknown reasons has declared war on the Federation. Thrown into this new war, Varik and Karin's abilities are pushed to their limits. And just in time for the war, a mysterious figure reappears: Zeren Seigerou. Characters Varik Ala: Zenith Mobile Suit Pilot, initially the Pilot of a ZN-109 Zenku. He can sometimes seem over confident in his abilities, but he always proves himself right, much to the dismay of his comrades. However, underneath his arrogant shell, he is a trustworthy ally, and a formidable opponent. He eventually becomes the pilot of the GN-X1 Meteor Gundam, and even later the ZGN-01 Astral Gundam. Zenith Mobile Suit Pilot, initially the pilot of a ZN-109 Zenku. The younger sister of Verik, she is calmer than her brother, but her tactical mind, along with the improved Zenith abilities, in many ways she is an even more terrifying opponent. She eventually becomes the pilot of the GN-X2 Helios Gundam, and even later the ZGN-02 Mistral Gundam. Captain Miryam Stadtt: Captain of the Starlight. A member of the Imperial Military, being forced to fight for the Empire, Stadtt owes a lot to the Federation, and will do anything to protect it. She has a strong moral compass, and has no problems with disobeying orders if it saves people's lives. Zeren Seigerou: The first Zenith awakened, Zeren Seigerou was MIA for the 4 years following the defeat of the Empire. However, in reality, he escaped the destruction of the Imperial Flagship Yamada, and took refuge in a small farming colony on the outskirts of Earth's reach. He initially pilots a repaired version of the GN-10 Nova Gundam, eventually upgrading it to the ZGN-XX Quasar Gundam. Mobile Weapons ZR-109 Zenku: A special Mobile Suit, based on the Imperial Zaku units, the Zenku, piloted by both of the Ala Siblings, is a special unit designed to be piloted by Zeniths. They are stronger and faster than normal Mobile Suits, and are made from a special Titanium-Platinum alloy that can be manipulated by Zeniths. MS-729 Tyriam: Experimental Transformable Mobile Suit, based on the GN-08 Ride Gundam, the Tyriam Units are the main Mobile Suit of the Coup D'etat faction led by Samuel Dalton. They are fast and light, similar to the Ride Gundam, but do not hold up strongly to Zenku Units. MS-635 Albion: Mass Produced Mobile Suit, and the main forces of the Federation Military. They are not as advanced as the Zenku or Tyriam Units, but they are still a fairly versatile Mobile Suit, based on the initial Gundam prototype. *MS-635/S Albion Slash: Specialised variation of the Albion, designed for use by Fleet Captain Dennis DeSalle, based on the Sword-Bit Technology used in the GN-05 Shinobi Gundam. Though it was designed for Dennis, it is normally used by his second in Command, Commander Ken Masaki. *MS-635/A Albion Arms: Specialised variation of the Albion, designed for use by Fleet Captain Stein Kaneki, based on the GN-07 Trident Gundam. It uses a stripped down version of the Trident, with similar ballistics weapons. ZGN-01 Meteor Gundam: Zenith-Optimized Gundam-Type Mobile Suit, piloted by Varik Ala. It is extremely powerful, and is made from the same alloy as the Zenku Units. The sister unit of the ZGN-02 Helios Gundam, it shares many abilities with it, such as a high-density Hyperion Cannon, but it is equipped with a large, improved G-Blade, adapted from the one found on the Nova Gundam ZGN-02 Helios Gundam: Zenith-Optimized Gundam-Type Mobile Suit, piloted by Karin Ala. It is extremely powerful, and is made from the same alloy as the Zenku Units. the sister unit of the ZGN-01 Meteor Gundam, it shares many abilities with it, such as a high-desnity Hyperion Cannon. AV-568 Avalon Vantage: Avalon-Type Mobile Suit, piloted by Hirzan Eres. It utilizes an adapted form of the Sword-Bit Technology used in the GN-07 Shinobi Gundam, using two smaller blades that retract into the upper arms of the MS, and can be controlled using the Zenith Abilites used by the pilot. AV-567 Avalon Horizon: Avalon-Type Mobile Suit, piloted by Yuik Saunix. It uses a large Blade based on the G-Blade, but in a Two-Handed form.